


Loss of a friend

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: He made a mistake, a mistake that cost him the life of his only friend.





	Loss of a friend

"It's done," the hitman spoke into the phone, "I'm on my way." He tilted his head at the dead man sitting nearby before walking off.

Moments later, the dead man rose from the chair. His only audience was a shocked ghost who had managed to find his way to the nearby desk lamp. He had been convinced the man was him until now.

The man in red had no idea he was leaving someone very important to him behind as he made his way up the stairs. It didn't even occur to him that his friend might have become a ghost just like him. Instead of seeking out his spirit, he was going straight to his body.

Yomiel knelt in front of the bag. It didn't matter that he was moving around in front of the camera, something he hadn't been planning to do. Now that the detective was dead, it was useless to frame her for murder. No need to carry on the charade of being a murder victim. He opened it up and lifted out the furry black body of a cat contained within.

Sissel lay completely still in his arms, his limbs hanging limply. His eyes were sealed shut. Blood oozed from a little hole next to his ear. The bullet had entered his head and killed him instantly. It had been a swift death free of pain, much better than him having to bleed to death while in sheer agony.

"Sissel," Yomiel whispered. He clutched the cat to his chest tightly and buried his face in the soft fur. "Why did you have to die? This wasn't meant to happen... you were supposed to come with me to the country where I would begin my new life."

If only he had been more careful when manipulating Lynne. He had thought her nothing more than a weak, stupid girl but she had fought against him and altered the aim of the gun for a second. That second had been long enough to take Sissel's life.

And then, as if to rub salt into the wound left behind when he found his cat dead in the bag, the hitman had turned up and wiped Lynne out - rendering his efforts completely useless.

Yes, maybe he could have saved her from that fate so that she could still get imprisoned for murder just like he had wanted, but he hadn't wanted to. He despised her even more than he had at the start, blamed her for causing him to take the live of his beloved companion. Why save someone who had robbed him of his only friend? She deserved to die.

Yomiel lay the cat across his lap, running his hand along Sissel's fur. Grief and anger swelled up inside him, overwhelming him until he rose his head to look at the sky and screamed.

He couldn't believe it. Didn't want it to be true.

Sissel couldn't be dead.

Why? Why did this have to happen?

Yomiel opened his eyes to see droplets forming on his shades. Rain was pelting down from the sky, soaking into his clothes and Sissel's fur. He wouldn't have liked that. Being a cat, he never was too fond of the water. The blond stood up and tucked the cat beneath the flaps of his jacket. Even if he had gone from this world now... he still wanted to keep him dry.

He walked on out of the junkyard, with the rain streaming down his face.


End file.
